


A Helping Hand - A Wincest Tale

by Just_Another_Zombie, naynay_of_house_gay, PensAndPotions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, brother on brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Zombie/pseuds/Just_Another_Zombie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naynay_of_house_gay/pseuds/naynay_of_house_gay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensAndPotions/pseuds/PensAndPotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam had just returned to Bobby’s from a hunt, they were hunting a Siren and it has had an effect on Dean... and it's Sam's duty to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand - A Wincest Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, don't judge, feel free to leave any helpful comments and possible improvements...  
> I need to give some credit to my co-authors, who helped read over my work. 
> 
> Thanks guys!

Dean and Sam had just returned to Bobby’s from a hunt. They just killed a Siren together, and the beauty of the Siren had turned Dean on immensely to the point he couldn't hide his raging hard on.

“I think it’s time we had a break. You know, just a few days off,” Sam said.

“I think that’s a good idea, I’m absolutely drained,” Dean replied.

“Well… Not completely,” Sam states, pointing at Dean’s crotch.

“Shut up man! I think I just need a scotch and watch some porn, I’ll be fine then.”

Sam watched as Dean grabbed his bottle of scotch and a glass and positioned himself next to his computer. Dean then filled his glass with a half empty bottle of scotch he found overturned on the mantle behind a pile of Norsk lore and opened the computer screen.

“Dude, seriously! Can I have some privacy? Do you want to watch me or something?” Dean hissed.

“Dean, how many times have you watched the same cartoon porn? Don’t you ever get sick of it?”

“Look around Sammy, do you see any girls around that could help me with my needs? No. So, what I’m going to do is get my right hand,” He held up his right palm to attention, “and watch some bitch get fucked. Because that’s all I have right now.”

“Is it really all you have?” Sam questioned quietly. He instantly hoped Dean hadn't heard his comment, but when Dean looked up at Sam with a curious look on his face, he knew his optimisms had been futile. Sam made a mental note not to talk so loud about his attraction to his older brother. It was weird, anyhow. Dean, on the other hand, was incredulous. He wasn't sure where Sam was going with this but he knew it wasn't normal.

Sam looked Dean up and down, considering whether or not he should go for it anyway. I mean Dean is his brother. It’s not right. But seeing Dean turned on made Sam’s head cloudy, like when you down too many shots at once. Sam wasn't sure why he was feeling this way but he took a deep breath and stared at Dean.

“Well I mean, if you want... I can see you’re tense and need some relief. Bobby isn't here, and I was thinking …”

“Whoa Sam, please tell me you’re not thinking what I think you’re thinking, because that isn't right dude. We’re brothers… Brothers don’t do that.” Sam took a deep breath. It was now or never. He could fulfill every dream he’d ever had, or walk away, and long for this moment from afar for the rest of his life. “Dude, listen… if you don’t want to do it, fine, but think about how nice it would be to have a mouth around your cock…” Sam walked closer to where Dean was sitting behind Bobby’s desk, and his voice got quieter towards the end of the sentence, “And not your hand…”

Dean looked away thinking. He wasn't in his right mind, but his dick was screaming for attention…

Dean closed his eyes and nodded his head.

“If you want me to stop, just say so, okay?”

Dean could only nod in agreement.

Sam, without wasting a second, dropped to his knees and stroked Dean’s hardened cock through his pants. Dean moaned aloud at the new feeling, and Sam smirked. He clawed at the belt undoing it from his waist. The belt came off with ease and Sam let it hang open, not bothering to unthread it. Sam turned his attention to Dean’s too-tight jeans. He undid the button and pulled the zipper down revealing the silhouette of a huge 9 inch dick clad in an all-too-tight pair of underwear that was already slick with precum. Sam looked up at Dean. He was now begging for touch, and that showed in his eyes. He looked at Sam pleadingly.

“You want me, big brother?”

Dean nodded thoroughly, and Sam trailed his long fingers over Dean’s already rock-hard phallus slowly, teasingly. Before he could stop it, a loud, animalistic moan ripped through Dean’s gritted teeth. He wanted, no, needed to be touched.

Sam, finally satisfied with his brother’s reaction, pulled the waistband of the underwear down, careful not to graze the sensitive head of Dean’s huge cock. Slowly, Sam wrapped his hand around Dean’s member and stroked. Dean’s moans were soft and beautiful as his breathing began to quicken. Sam looked right into Dean’s widened and hungry emerald eyes and took as much of Dean as he could into his, admittedly large, mouth. Dean moaned with pleasure as Sam’s mouth was filled with his older brother.

“Oh, fuck!” Dean cried. Sam bobbed his head up and down, faster and faster, sliding his tongue across the tip of Dean’s wide cock when he reached the top, and choking on it as he deepthroated all the way when he reached the bottom, causing his eyes to tear up.

Dean couldn't take Sam’s steady strokes anymore. He stood up, and Sam followed in his movements, his lips still attached to Dean’s member. Dean grabbed the back of his younger brother’s head and knotted his hands into Sam’s hair and face fucked him. Dean and Sam’s moans intermingled. Dean only then noticed that Sam had released his own cock from his jeans and was stroking it at the same pace that Dean’s was sliding in and out of his mouth. That only made Dean more aroused, and made him fuck Sam’s throat even harder.

“You enjoying that dick little brother?” Dean groaned out.

“Mmmhhhmmm,” Sam moaned around Dean’s girth.

“Well, you’d better, because you’re going to be given me these a lot now, baby. You’re so good at sucking dick.” With every syllable, Dean thrusted, and it almost sent Sam over the edge.

“Sammy I’m getting close,” Dean hissed.

Dean let go of Sam’s head, and Sam slowly sucked off of Dean, until he got to the head. He licked down the shaft to the base and back again, still stroking his own massive prick with one hand, the other massaging Dean’s balls.

Sam looked upwards and found himself locked in Dean’s awe-filled gaze.

“Are you ready, Sammy?” asked Dean lustfully.

Sam nodded. Although he didn't know what Dean meant, he was ready for anything his brother threw at him.

Dean grabbed Sam’s head again and pushed him back onto his dick, filling his mouth until Dean could feel the back of Sam’s throat pressing on his sensitive tip.

“I’m… I’m cumming” Dean moaned loudly, and Sam’s mouth was filled with Dean’s jizz. Sam timed his advances so that he came at the same time as his brother. Thankfully Sam had already removed his shirt, so that he didn't get any tell-tale stains on it. Instead, his own cum hit his stomach, the warmth burrowing into his skin, making him want Dean even more. Dean’s load was too big for Sam, and it leaked out of his mouth and onto his bare chest. He swallowed every last drop, including the drips on his own body before returning to his feet and pulling Dean into a passionate kiss.

Dean forced his tongue into his younger brother’s mouth, tasting himself on Sam’s tongue. When they finally broke the kiss, what could have been several minutes later, Sam spoke.

“Thanks Dean,”

“I think I should be thanking you,” Dean said brushing away a drop of cum that remained on the side of Sam’s lips with his thumb. “You stay close, though. I might need you to do that again.”

Sam smirked and bit his lip, “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me guys!
> 
> Insta: nkhall17  
> Tumblr: jesusobrien.tumblr.com


End file.
